Plagued Dreams
by vktrnkfrv
Summary: Spoilers for the 2017 movie. After the Beast and Belle go to Belle's childhood home and learn the truth behind her mothers death, she has a nightmare.


_Plagued Dreams_

 ** _Spoilers for the 2017 movie._**

 _After the Beast and Belle go to Belle's childhood home and learn the truth behind her mothers death, she had a nightmare._

* * *

Belle felt the same suction feeling that she felt the first time she traveled. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. Her father had never talked about what happened to her mother, and now she understood why. The plague had killed her. Belle felt her world colaspe around her when the Beast held up the doctors mask and mumbled the word 'plague'. She had hoped to the gods that her mother didn't die in pain and her and her father were there when she had past, but instead they fled and left her mother in the attic of the windmill.

Belle braced herself against the table. And tried to control her breathing and tears. She clutched tightly in her hands the glass rose that her mother had left behind.

"I'm sorry," The Beast said with a remorseful look on his face. The Beast hated to know that he indirectly caused the tears that Belle was shedding.

"No thank you." Belle said as she looked up at the Beast. The Beast had a look confusion and shock on his face. "My father never told me what happened to my mother," Belle said as she took a deep breath. "I feel a lot better knowing what happened to my mother." Belle smiled up at the Beast.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to find me." The Beast replied as he walked away to give Belle to have time to herself.

"Thank you again." Belle said as she turned around to see the Beast leave.

"You're welcome." The Beast replied as he closed the door behind him.

Belle took a closer look at the glass rose. It was truly a beautiful object. It had stain red glass as the rose and and golden stem or handle. Belle wondered where her father got a present like that from.

She sat in the library, looking intently at the rose, her eyes would occasionally glance over to the book that the Enchantress had left behind to the Beast. It wasn't until Belle was told to go to bed by Ms. Potts that she realised that the sun had started to set and it had gotten a lot darker in the library, even with the lights on.

With the help of Ms. Potts and Madame de Garderode, Belle made her way into bed and set the glass rose on her bedside table. Madame de Garderode politely asked if she wanted to sing her to sleep like she had done on the odd occasion. Belle quickly said no and curled into a ball and started to fall asleep.

Belle opened her eyes and soon saw that she was in the attic of the windmill again. It was painful. She looked around and saw her mother on he bed trying to stay awake as the plague started to take her life away.

"Maman!" Belle called out and hastily ran to her mothers side. Belle put her hands on her mothers skin and started to cry. "Maman, please don't go." Belle said through tears.

"My lovely Belle," Her mother coughed as she placed her hands on top of Belle's hands. "Please go." She said desperately. "I don't want you to suffer the same fate as me."

"I can't leave you maman." Belle cried.

"You're going to have to my love." Her mother said in a hushed tone. "I'll see you soon another day."

"But I want to see you now!" Belle demanded through the tears.

"My time is coming to an end," Her mother rasped out. "But yours isn't." Her mother spoke softly but soon collapsed on the bed.

"MAMAN!" Belle called out as she saw her mother give up a losing fight. Belle placed her head on the edge of the bed and started to cry harder.

The room soon lost all colour and Belle collapsed on the floor. She looked at her hands and saw that they started to turn an ashy grey colour. Her body was racked with coughs as she was kneeled on the floor. She looked around and saw a sliver tray lent up against the chair leg. Belle crawled her way over to the tray and looked her appearance was disgusting. Her hair had fallen out in patches, Belle looked around to see her hair littered all over the room. She had scabs all over her face and her eyes were sunken in with bags underneath them.

Belle turned as she heard someone walk behind her. She couldn't see the man properly, she didn't know if it was because she was going to pass out or the room had gotten darker. The man however looked like a person with a beak. He soon stepped into the light and recognised him as the doctor that had saw her mother.

"You were such a beauty Miss Belle," The doctor said as he made his way over to her. "It's a pity that your time has come." He said as he walked over to Belle.

The doctor crouched down over Belle and started to lean in close with his mask still on. Belle tried to get away from the man but she couldn't move her body. It was like she was glued in place. The doctors masked opened like a bird opening its beak. He moved in closer. It looked like she he was about to bite her and eat her whole. Belle started to scream as the doctor lowered his open mask over Belle's head. With a snap of his beak he chopped down on Belle's head.

Belle awoke with a start. She looked around to see that she was still in the East Wing of the castle and Madame de Garderode was still peacefully asleep in the extravagant room. She turned to see that the candle that she was reading by was still a lit. Belle looked around the room and started to get out of bed. She put on the slippers and robe that went with her nightmare set and got the candle and made her way through the castle.

Belle made her way to the main foyer of the castle. She looked at the set of stairs. The ones on the left lead to the East Wing and the stairs on the right lead to the West Wing. Belle made her way up the stairs and turned to the right to go up to the West Wing. Belle walked through the broken corridors and hallways of the old castle until she was met with to big doors. The doors seemed more threatening than normal.

Belle shook her head and make her way into the room. The room was quiet. Belle listened hard and heard the soft snores of the Beast and the low whistle of the breeze making its way into the room. Belle looked and found the bed were the Beast was asleep. She walked over to the bed and looked at the sleeping Beast. She smiled and placed the candle on the side table took off her slippers and robe and slid into the bed next to the Beast.

The Beast's eyes shot open when he felt the bed move lightly and someone slide on the bed and had their back against his. The Beast waited for a moment to make sure the intruder was asleep. To his complete surprise, Belle was the one that slipped into bed next to him. He smiled. Maybe, just maybe, she will be the one to break the dreaded spell that he had brought upon the castle.

The Beast turned around and carefully lifted Belle into his furry arms. The Beast froze as he felt Belle move in his arms. But then Belle relaxed further into the Beast's warm embrace.

"Goodnight my Belle." The Beast said as he yawned quietly and started to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Beast." Belle whispered back. But that feel on empty ears as the Beast was fast asleep and Belle soon joined him.

* * *

 **I felt like that Belle needed a little bit more scene when her mother died. I did have other plans for this one-shot. I might make an alternative ending for this one-shot, the ended that I intended to have.**

 **I've got to say that Beauty and the Beast as to be by far my favourite Disney remake yet. It was very similar to the animated version, but it had its own little spin on it. And we got a little more back story than the animated version gave us which I find wonderful!**

 **What was your favourite part? I've got to say that mine is when they go to Belle's childhood home. The scene was very well done, and we are able to see more of the softer side of the Beast. But I do feel like the moment was cut a little short after they did come back.**


End file.
